Starting Over
by VVSecrets
Summary: Kuja is still alive after the death of Garland, and seeks to live life all over again. He creates a new being...a black mage or something more.... In honor for MasterShaper, this story is for him.
1. Chapter 1 A New Being

**Starting Over**

**Disclaimer: FF9 belongs to Squaresoft, not I.**

**Chapter 1: A New Being**

This scene takes place after Zidane left Kuja, thinking he was dead, because Kuja can "expire." Kuja thinking the same tells Zidane a confession and then lays still in that forest like place, and dies...or that's what he thought happened. Kuja didn't die. Kuja wakes up finds himself just very ill and in great pain, but still alive. He gets up and vowed to live life again. Thanking the Gods for giving him a second chance. So now the story takes place about 3 months later. Enjoy!

_A little bit of mist can do more than just blind a ship. _

_A mist can do more than have a person lose their way in a forest. _

_Much more than that._

_What if mist, fire, wind, water, and other elements of the earth were combined? _

_And with a touch of magic what will be made from that? _

_Black mages...no! _

_Something more than a limited and mindless puppet. _

_Much more. _

_Something beyond imagination._

A youthful face appeared from within a group of shadows. He delicately lifted his right hand and gently flicked his hair back which had presently covered his left eye. He walked smoothly over to a fire that he had made earlier and tossed in a few more sticks of wood, and watched the flames grow larger. He placed his forefinger and thumb upon his chin and rested the weight of his head as his eyes glowed with great anticipation and thought.

_Almost time_ he reflected wordlessly. The young figure slowly inhaled, and exhaled calmly. His pale face shined duly in the moonlight and his red-brown lips closed firmly. _Just a few more minutes_.

He faced the moon and smiled keenly, his eyes glinting at the stars above. He stood up straight and tilted his head to one side, and with his left hand he touched the tip of the feather that lay half embedded in his hair and half protruding out into the open air. He smothered it between his fingers, feeling the elasticity tickle his fingers, and then he felt a sudden breeze. He let go of his feather, and closed his eyes. His eyelashes tipped down and his face relaxed. He was in a trance. He concentrated his spiritual energy into the ends of his fingers and sparks of white energy burned upon the palm of his hand. The youth sighed and his feet responded, they began to lift from the ground and he zoomed up into the sky. He quietly opened his eyes and examined the mist below him and outstretched his arms and the white energy upon his hand released and took in the mist. The white energy took hold of the mist as if it was an object and pulled the mist back through a specific route and into the veins of the wielder.

The young figure casually, almost playfully closed his hand and the white energy stopped sucking in the mist. He flew back down and the few bits of dirt scattered away from his boots as he silently landed. He stood near the fire and stretched out his arm and the mist he took in flowed out of his hand like water and reluctantly joined the blistering fire. He breathed upon the fire and his breath came out in a white gas form and combined with the fire and the mist. The young figure smiled amusedly as the fire, mist, and his warm breath swirled together in a huge ball of colors. The heat of the fire should have scorched his white skin, but he merely shook the heat aside. The young figure was obviously young, but his eyes tell of another story. They tell of his suffering, his greatness, and most important of all….the full knowledge of life and death.

His face had if any a few wrinkles only seen close upon his face, his lips broadened into a smirk as he thought about his past life. He thought about the bunch of humans and their pathetic mistakes. About the monkey tailed boy Zidane, the lively princess Garnet, and of course, the clumsy "so called Pluto Knight" Steiner. He scoffed afterwards and almost forgotten about why he was there that night. He twisted his hand open in a very feminine manner and flashes of lightning shot out of the palm of his hand towards the fire, and he forced all the elements he had used together. As he brought flashes of lightning to life, with his other hand he rubbed it on his face as if to wipe a teardrop and wretched it over the fire extending his fingers far apart from each other, and bright light ignited from his hand, and water came curving out. The water conducted the electricity, and nearly washed away the fire into small embers, but the young man was cautious and knew the steps to this ritual before. He had done it once before, but this time…..he will succeed in making a being. A being that will live longer than those black mages, a being with immense power, a being that will always be by his side to serve him for all eternity.

_Only a few more things need to be added_ he thought as he tucked his two hands into a close and shook the magic away from his fingers and renewed yet another magic spell and withdrew his hands and wind came flying out of his hands. Pulling other things into the fire, fueling the flame. _Almost done _the young figure centered his two hands to his chest and pulled the fire and all the other elements merged within the smolder flames and compressed them into an orb. He pulled everything, all that he had been added into the flames into a small sphere of light. All that was left of the fire was a few embers slowly turning into ashes. His face suddenly flushed into a strange seriousness and he carried the orb of light protectively towards a piece of clay.

The clay was not just any clay. It was carved into a beautiful human figure of a woman, but the short height and pure innocent pair of eyes proved the figure to be a little young girl. The young man pushed the orb into the clay figure and the orb of light entered the clay girl and her frozen expression shuddered with life. The clay figure moved and the eye lids began to close and open softly. The young figure nodded towards the clay figure and shouted out, "_Live!"_ The words sounded more like a command then just a shout. The young figure echoed calmly, "_Live, breathe, live…breathe…I am your master…come forth!" _

The clay girl listened and responded. She blinked and breathed in the air around her as she was commanded, and slowly her body was no longer clay, but real human flesh. She was complete! The young master pushed his hair back and said to the girl, "I am your master. Kuja. Remember that." He pointed to himself and smiled with delight at his creation. He walked towards her and curled his hand around her chin, and examined her smoothness, her pure skin. Kuja observed the textures of the clothing she wore that he _himself_ had carved upon her body. He smoothed the wrinkles from the garments she wore and his breath was warm and near her neck as he took great interest in her body. It was one thing to carve and create life into the clay form, but another thing to see his work come alive in true flesh. Kuja shifted his head to one side and rested his chin on her shoulder, and asked, almost breaking into sarcasm, "How is life?"

"Can you feel the coldness of the night air? Can you taste the air? Can you feel the life?" The girl nodded monotonously.

Kuja slipped his hand down her neck and into the opening of her garments, but he hesitated and thought better of it, and brought his hands back to his side, and laughed. He chuckled softly and walked around her in a semi-circle. His steps stern yet gentle as he laughed with joy at his creation. "At last" Kuja said with a sigh, "…I have created something better than Garland!" Kuja smiled, and smoothed his hair back, and with his free hand he lifted her chin up so there was eye contact between them. Kuja shook with laughter, his voice booming into the night like some lunatic. "I have created something better than Garland! And this proves that I am better than him. Far superior!" Kuja said those words hatefully, and cringed back lifting his milk like hands away from the girl, and shook his head, _no, even if I create a better being than Garland had it only means I created something better than me, but then again, that means my creation is better than Zidane. _Kuja's eyes flickered maliciously as his mind raced with thoughts, and he looked at the girl once more, and rested his chin upon the edge of his forefinger with his thumb facing inward towards his neck, "What should I name you?" Kuja thought about it, and said some names aloud, and name after another sounded worse than the last, "Diana, Elizabeth,…maybe Victoria…no, that sounds so old…perhaps Isabella…too common….." Kuja breathed out in frustration, but his face was calm as ever. Kuja twisted his fingers out in the open as if to catch a leaf, and he said triumphantly, "I know…Gallery…"

Kuja nodded, and repeated the name, "Gallery…a not so common name….in fact no one really has this name…." Kuja looked at the clay girl now flesh and said her name to her, "Gallery, that is your name from now on." The clay girl nodded drearily.

Kuja scattered the remnants of his fire and brought his hand to his lips and gave a high and shrill whistle. Kuja looked back and commanded, "Come Gallery, there is much to do." Gallery obeyed and did as she was commanded, and Kuja whistled once more, and a huge dragon with feathers upon its back came into view. Circling the sky once and fell back on the ground bending low for Kuja to get on. Kuja gracefully got onto the beast, and almost laughed as he looked at his servant, "Gallery, you may get on, you are not afraid are you?"

Gallery did not answer she simply got onto the dragon, and Kuja grabbed onto the beast's feathers and whispered something into its ears, and the dragon lifted to the sky and headed for a cave; Kuja's hideout.

**This story is in honor for MasterShaper who has convinced me to write this story after his hard work of writing.**


	2. Chapter 2 Voiceless Puppet

**Starting Over**

**Disclaimer: Please you all must know that I do not own FF9 or Kuja. I did though create his servant Gallery.**

**Chapter: Voiceless Puppet**

Kuja brought his dragon to a halt, got off the lovely beast, and stroked its neck tenderly as Gallery got off the beast as well and stood by her master's side. Kuja whispered softly in Terran and waved the beast away for departure. Gallery watched her master with somewhat empty eyes. Kuja looked at her and his lips tugged into a smile as if she was an amusing sight to see. He walked to the cave, and Gallery trailed behind.

Inside the cave was utter darkness, until a flash of light flickered open, a little spell that Kuja knew well. He lighted the way, and then he suddenly paused momentarily just to see if his servant followed. He closed his hand and snapped his fingers once and the whole room lighted up to reveal torches on every side of the wall. Kuja playfully touched his walls and drew images with his index finger, making all sorts of shapes: triangles, circles, and little dots here and there, _just for fun_. And then an ominous air seemed to sweep across him for his face was oddly flushed with seriousness. He faced his servant and commanded, "Gallery, go make my bed, immediately!"

Galley nodded, and bowed politely, and was on her way. Kuja shook his head, and whispered, "If you can find my bed." Kuja watched the clay girl leave, or once clay girl, and sighed with pleasure and thought _Oh, she is such a perfect creation. Hmmm, she seems a bit drained of common sense at the moment, but no matter. In due time…she will serve, understand, and become accustomed to her purpose. _He walked to the end of a corridor and turned left, and saw a slender shadow on the right wall. He smiled as he turned around slowly to see who made such a shadow. Gallery made that shadow. He knew. He was mildly entertained to see his creation, his young servant move and thrive with life. He watched her closely, examining every aspect, and he enjoyed seeing her silky skin move swiftly and dexterously. _I have done well in making her. She already knows what to do on my bed. _Kuja reflected wordlessly.

Gallery folded Kuja's feather blanket and puffed up his pillows and straightened his bed from wrinkles. She added a few more good touches and stepped away from the bed, and curtsied. Kuja fondled about his feather blanket and propped his body slothfully on the bed, and stared at his puppet for a long time.

Kuja's View

She is so adorable. So perfect. She can trick anyone with one look of innocence. Zidane will never know what hit him. I get to live again. I won't try to kill the world this time. This time I will make sure I get a high seat on the throne. If not, at least get rid of Zidane. I sigh softly to myself as my clay little girl stood still. She watched me with those hollow pair of eyes. And I gazed back into them. I could do this for hours. I smiled quietly, she didn't seem to notice or care. I tilted my head to one side to look at her from another perspective. Looking down and made my way up. She has a small body, made to fit and lean onto another body. I looked at her white skin, and the few strands of feathers hovering above her head, and stretched my hand forth and called her to me. She lay down softly on the bed, the bed lowering because of our weights. She was empty of emotion, I knew that very well. She may be advanced, above those black mages and Zidane, but she is nothing until she learns how to feel. To do that I must let her think for herself, and not order her around, but I cannot do that! She is mine. I made her so I could be drawn to her, so she would listen only to me. I smiled again as I heard myself laugh within my own mind. I don't want her to blindly follow my orders; I want her to feel for me. I lifted my hand and touched her cheeks affectionately, "You are mine Gallery." She did not respond, she only shivered when I touched her. Was it fear that she felt for me as I touched her, or was it my cold fingers. I pulled away kindly and felt my own skin. It was cold. I carried my weight onto her; the strong force of attraction was so great I had to do _it. _I had to hold her. She did not scream, she did not call for help, as I slithered my way into her garments, but I couldn't do it. Those eyes held nothing, no feelings, but because of her emptiness I couldn't carry on my lustful act. Instead I just kissed her on the forehead, and whispered, "Gallery, my little servant. Can you do one more favor for your master for tonight?"

Gallery nodded robotically.

Kuja's View Ends.

Kuja carried her to her feet and smiled in a wicked manner, "I want you to entertain me by all means. Dance, sing, and play some magic tricks for all I care, but entertain me." Gallery bowed and her lips broadened into a gentle smile. She was like an angel. Like a toy, a little ballet dancer in one of those nutcracker shows. Gallery stood before Kuja who found a comfortable spot on his bed and watched her. Gallery moistened her lips and then Kuja waited patiently for her to sing with anticipation; he longed to hear her voice. Gallery's lips parted and then………..absolute silence. No sound came out from her lips….nothing. Kuja waited a bit longer, thinking she had some stage fright perhaps, but five minutes passed and Gallery's second attempt ended in the same results. No voice, no sound, she was mute. Kuja's face wrinkled together and his eyes widened, he practically ripped his bed to shreds as he got off the bed to face her. Gallery shrunk with her hands covering her eyes to block any damage.

Kuja held onto her hands fast, "You can't talk! This is absurd! Might as well be a mindless puppet if you can't talk!" Gallery took a few steps back and shook her head and fell to the ground. She was helpless in this situation.

Kuja yelled pushing chairs and priceless antiques down to the floor. Breaking everything in sight.

I know this ritual well! How can I forget to give you a voice? No, no, no! Everything is ruined!" Kuja stared at the little girl and clutched her neck, "You! You are a failure!"

Gallery looked at her master and shook her head frantically; her eyes for a moment were not empty. She seemed to be begging for mercy, for life, begging her master to not kill her. Kuja hesitated then. He unclenched his hand and calmed down, and maintained a very composed posture as he said with displeasure, "You can't speak….that is a fault in my part. I forgot to give you a voice. After all….when the black mages were made, machines made them not I. I started to make a few, but then…it required too much magic for mindless puppets, so I let machines to do my bidding, but you….you are different. You can feel, and understand. You can taste and see and hear. You are mine. I won't let a minor setback arouse my anger."

Kuja sighed again, "If I did kill you, I can never make another; magic clay is a rare item. Impossible to find, making it even harder still. So don't worry Gallery, I won't hurt you. You mustn't fear your master."

Gallery lay half on the floor and the other half of her body leaning on the wall. She shook with fear, she was very pale, her hands on her neck. She looked at her master in anguish, confusion now in her eyes. She felt.

He looked away and saw the evening light begin to fade into darkness.

**Pardon me for not updating. Writing is tough work! And now...could you just click on the "submit review" button and review. That would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Lessons to the Puppet

**Starting Over**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 9 or Kuja, but Gallery is an exception.**

**Chapter 3: The Lessons to the Puppet**

Yesterday was an unforgettable day; it was a disaster. Kuja entered the dinner hall and sat down to eat breakfast. Just a moment ago he told Gallery to make him breakfast. By now an hour passed and Kuja's face began to show signs of impatience and concern. After all, making breakfast is a simply task; only about fifteen to twenty minutes are needed, but here he was, Kuja upon his chair with nothing on the dinner table. He felt his stomach bubble and stir with animosity. He slightly slumped down in his chair to muffle the angry growls of his stomach. _Now, now, I must be patient. It is her first time making breakfast I must give her some time to make it. _

Another fifteen minutes passed and Kuja's rich and milk like skin grew sour, his fist clenched he gave the table a beating, "Gallery! Just bring me out what you have!" The young servant rushed out of the kitchen her footsteps a cacophony to Kuja's ears. Gallery bowed low and placed a plate of food before him. Kuja looked at it in disgust, "What is this?" Gallery fumbled through her pockets and pulled out a cook book. Kuja read the cover with his eyes and opened up the book to the page with a bookmark placed inside. _Egg omelet_, _she was trying to make egg omelet…_. Kuja looked at the dish on his table and flinched somewhat as he saw the egg not fully cooked and the burnt borders of the egg. _How did she manage to have the egg uncooked, but the borders are fried! _

Gallery stood by Kuja's side and waited for him to eat the food. Kuja gulped the saliva formed in his mouth and pushed the plate away, "Gallery, how many times did you try to make the egg omelet?"

Gallery shook her head. Kuja's head drooped down, and a few hair strands were able to slip from behind his ears and blurred his eye sight as he silently entered his world of thinking.

_Ah, yes, I forgot she couldn't talk. The only way to communicate with my voiceless puppet is by sign language, and unfortunately she doesn't know sign language. I have to teach her. Who knows when I can actually start my plans (sigh) very well, I will momentarily delay my plans. Patience is a virtue. Well, now I should not be infuriated over another small setback._

Kuja smile at his servant and flicked his hair back, "Gallery, thank you for making this egg omelet for me, but I am not so hungry right now. I am not hungry for food, but I am hungry for revenge! You are going to help me do that. The first step in doing so is to teach you how to communicate." Gallery looked at Kuja and nodded showing that she understood.

Kuja gave a forced smile _Oh dear me, she doesn't even know what I am saying does she? I feel like I am talking to a little baby! _Kuja gestured Gallery to follow him as he took many turns to the left of many different rooms and finally they reached a library. Smaller than his original one, but there was enough books to keep one occupied for at least five years. Kuja picked up a book in the "S" row and flipped through the ancient pages delicately and stopped at a certain page.

"Gallery, today is where your lessons begin. From now on, every time I talk to you it will mainly be in gestures. Understand what I want from you?" asked Kuja. She nodded. "Good. This is "A." Kuja curled his hand into a fist-like shape. Gallery imitated him. "That is good, we won't be using the alphabet much, but it is good to know the basics first." Kuja made another sign, his four fingers shot up only his thumb lay in the center of his palm, "This is not four, but "B." Do you understand so far?" Gallery nodded. Kuja continued to teach her the basics of sign language until it was noon. Gallery knew what all the letters looked like, but it took her some time to form the letters on her own fingers.

Kuja shut the book closed and returned it back to where it belonged, and felt his stomach burn and cry for food to dissolve. Gallery heard the rumbling sound and slowly spelled out a question: "Are you hungry now?" Kuja cleared his throat and answered her, "Yes, but try not to make egg omelet again. Make something simpler and less likely to burn if you wait too long." Gallery bowed low and left.

Kuja yawned tiredly, his hand behind his back. _Today was not a waste. If she continues to make good progress then things would actually go as planned. Strange, I was sure I saw her feel last night. I was very sure those empty eyes were not empty, but today she seems to be that mindless puppet again. Oh my, why haven't I seen that before? Of course her feelings would not develop so rapidly, I probably only saw what I wanted to see in her last night, or was it the night that dimmed my vision, or perhaps it may have been my anger that blinded my sight. Whichever it may be, I was a fool to think that she would feel anything in a few days notice. My thinking is not what it once been due to that near-death experience. I don't want to ever feel that again. Never…again…._

**Sorry, about not updating...something happened to my computer.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Learning Continues

**Starting Over**

**Dislaimer: I beg of you! Don't give me any credit, because I don't own Final Fantasy IX.**

**Chapter 4: The Learning Continues**

A few days passed after that horrible incident of the charred and uncooked egg omelet. Kuja paced about the dinner table room in the early chill of the morning. His head low and his face once again wrinkled in thought. The dinner table room he was in consisted of a slightly long table that was at least three feet in width and perhaps about four to five feet in length. The walls stretched from corner to corner were exactly 6 yards. A very small room compared to one of the rooms in Kuja's original mansion (the mansion he cannot return, because this may cause commotion if anyone found out he was alive). A familiar sound reached his ear, and he quickly recognized the sound to be his loyal servant, Gallery. A strange name indeed, but possibly the most intriguing name if anyone were to hear such a name.

Gallery curtsied instead of bowed since she wore a dress. And presented to him a new dish she practiced on for hours for the past few days. It was not an egg omelet, but pancakes freshly made with real flour and eggs not pancakes louts would generally make from those pre-made pancakes that come in boxes. Kuja sat down, straightened the folds of his clothing and received the pancakes with great hunger. He took hold of a fork and knife that was on the table for some time now and began cutting small slice that would easily fit in his mouth. His servant stood upright by his side, only every few minutes would she lower her neck and back to monitor Kuja eat the pancakes that she worked hard to make.

Kuja never liked to involve his inner thoughts to take the delight in eating away, but his thoughts always seem to find a way to penetrate through his walls of pleasure and joy and melt his face into supreme anger and hostility. He had so much to do and so little time. In making Gallery should have made his revenge easier, but it did not at all. She had so many flaws, but was loyal to Kuja, very assiduous and malleable enough to be used for his purposes. Kuja battled the thoughts that sought to drive him into insanity. The decision whether to carry out the revenge plan now or wait a while longer so the chances of succeeding is more determined. There was no choice was there. Gallery is not ready yet, she improved much in many areas, but still not ready to carry out the perfect revenge plan. There was no choice, but to delay some more until Gallery has perfectly matured and learned all the abilities necessary.

Kuja finished the last sliced piece of pancake and pushed the plate aside and Gallery immediately took the plate and went about her usual tasks. Kuja dropped his head onto his overlapping fingers and stared at the wall across him. The rugged texture of the walls sort of irritated him; no style whatsoever. But that wasn't important, what was important right now was to teach Gallery some more sign language and review what she had already learned. It was a good thing that Gallery had previously obtained the ability to read when he created her. He didn't know how exactly she already knew, but it was a good thing that she mastered it. He sighed as he imagined how his revenge would be like. The begging screams of forgiveness, the cries of anguish, and of course the pleas for mercy.

He shook his head as he snapped back into reality _I must stop wasting time and begin teaching. _He called for and as soon as she came he began teaching her. He taught her how to indicate her name and how to greet someone properly. This was one of the basic gestures of sign language and Kuja wasn't so sure she was going to need since she wasn't going to do the talking, but it was best to be prepared just in case it was needed. Kuja cleared his throat and struck down his palm with his index finger to begin forming a question. He asked her silently, "What is 'I leave'?" Gallery's hand pointed to herself showing "I" and then her both her hands are stretched out to the left and they withdrew from that position to show "leave." Kuja applauded her and gave her another one to perform. Her memory worked quickly as she answered him successfully once again. Kuja gave her a few more warm ups and decided to advance to the next lessons.

The day wore on as Kuja taught her more sign language that should be useful for communication between them.

Tired, Kuja dismissed her to get him a drink. He stood in the center of the dinner room and tried to remember something that was in a way important. And then it struck him. Why, yes of course they were low on food supply and the need to go out of that cave to get more must be done soon. Kuja can easily leave his puppet here and go get more food, but then he can't risk her leaving here by herself. Who knows what sort of things she would do without his guidance, worse tourist or those pathetic treasure hunters might pass by and decide to take her if they find out there was no treasure chests in this cave. He nibbled onto his lower lips, and thought. _This is not good. From the looks of it the food will last for about four more days. I can bring Gallery with me, but it may cause some bedlam at her similar appearance to me. The only way is to double the amount of lessons I give to her and start my plan on the fourth day to the supermarket. Yes, I can do that or pray that some food merchant comes by here selling food worthy for me to eat. I must prepare for tomorrow's lesson, but for now I will see if she still remembers the techniques I taught her when in battle._

Kuja walked silently to the kitchen and gazed at his puppet with passionate eyes. Every time he stood near her in this reigning silence he felt the need to hold her. After all she was made so he would be attracted to her and greater still, to carry out all his evil plots. She is his messenger, not the dark angel of death or life, or whatever Garland called it. A messenger that had a much longer life span than Zidane and the black mages and intelligence that Zidane will never understand. In a way her beauty may surpass that of Queen Garnet, but most unlikely. To be sure Gallery has immense power, and those who judge her by appearances may fail to see how wrong they really are.

Gallery unaware of his presence continued to work diligently: wiping the wet sink, sweeping the floor clean, and mopping until there were no more spots left to mop. Only then did she notice him there when she needed to clean the doorknob of the door. She paused, slowly, stared at him with her empty eyes. Kuja followed her gaze and smiled, "Gallery, that's enough. Time for real work. I expect you still remember how to take down a foe accordingly."

Gallery nodded and applied her knowledge of sign language to answer Kuja. His smile broadened as he caressed her cheek approvingly, "Good, that's what I wanted to see." He took her by the hand viewing now not as his servant, but as a true lady. He led her outside of the concealment of the cave and outside and into the green fields. This was their training grounds. Kuja let go kindly and said apologetically with a bow, "I am drastically sorry Gallery for this rustic environment, but I promise you one day you will be in a better training grounds. One more suitable for you and I, but for now this will do." Gallery not sure why he was apologizing, nodded in reply. She still could not feel like a regular human being, but she should be able soon. Day by day Kuja treated her more like lady and less like a slave so she would finally reveal the greatest difference between her and the other black mages. She could feel unlike Kuja's black mages.

Kuja and Gallery ambled across the fields for a while until a beast was spotted. At last, there was one. It was not Kuja wanted, but it was good to start the training with a monster at that level. The monster was between three to four feet long, both the height and length varies as the monster changes its battle stances. It was a wolf with a few mutations to it. The face had spots of red and blue fur perhaps almost as if someone painted the monster.

Kuja nodded, "Do not hold back Gallery. Do what must be done. Show me what you remember from your previous training."

The puppet did not even blink as she faced her opponent. Eyes wide and still, Gallery stepped forth. The wolf snarled threateningly as its head lowered to a lunge. Gallery only stared with her usual blank eyes. It was hard to tell whether she was going to do anything or not. Her eyes so still and focused that there appears to be no feeling at all. No one can tell if she was scared, excited, or nervous. Of course there is no possible way to know what she felt when she can't feel. _At least not yet. _The wolf impatient at the unmoving puppet lurched forward. Its teeth pulled apart and slammed deep into Gallery's lower leg.

Kuja almost laughed, "No challenge is there Gallery. Finish it off, and we will move on and find a more salient and exigent opponent." She nodded in reply. No pain reflected in her eyes, she brought her right hand up slowly and swung down severely as if cutting a woodblock in half with an ax. The wolf flung back at the sudden wave of wind that whooshed passed Gallery. The wind strongly hacked into the wolf and instantly pierced all its defenses, and in a few moments the wolf vanished. No blood was in sight, not a single paw imprinted on the ground, not a thing. The ground was clean of footprints from the wolf; no sign of blood for no blood was shed. It was a quick death, not even the wolf had enough time to escape. Gallery calmly placed her hand back to her side. The wind stopped.

Kuja shook his head as a small smile passed through his lips, "Let us go Gallery. There is much to do, and so little time."

**Finally, I was able to work on this story. I really did write a chapter four already for this fanfic, but then I didn't like it so I started all over again. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you are a Kuja fan, then I am very sorry if he was out of character. Happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5 First Day in Lindblum

**Chapter 5: First Day in Lindblum**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Final Fantasy.**

Four precious days passed, and Kuja had done what he told himself. Double the amount of what he would usually teach to his puppet. She was not used to the large amount of information on the first day of cramming, but she got more used to it as the following three days came. In a short paragraph as possible Kuja did such in four days:

Kuja taught her battle signals and signs that only he and Gallery would understand, because there maybe some people outside the cave that may know sign language, so Kuja developed a few signs that were not used in books to become signs of only use between Kuja and his puppet. He reviewed a lot for that's also important. There's no point in continuing the lessons if she forgot the last lessons. Gallery on her own time while Kuja rested she learned a few more dishes by herself and had also mastered the famous charred "egg omelet" without the _charred _part. Kuja and Gallery went outside into the forests and wood a lot for training. There was only one time when Kuja come to a decision to fight Gallery. Of course she lost, but their one time experience against each other gave Kuja the chance to know exactly where her strength lies. Overall the four days were tiring, but the great time sacrifice was well worth it.

Today was the day after the four days of cramming. Kuja was confident that nothing wrong would happen if he brought Gallery. He weighed the cons and pros and thought best she should come. It shall prove to be good experience for her before his plan could be placed into action. Kuja rummaged through his room wardrobe to find any clothing that would give him the perfect disguise, or at least close enough so know one could recognize him. He couldn't decide which was best, because most of the clothing he had inside his wardrobe didn't conceal his hair especially his face. His tail was covered, but what he was worried about was his voice. No matter how flawless his disguise was; his voice will give himself away. He must chance the tone of his voice. Make it more lower and more rustic sounding. Kuja cleared his throat and practiced.

"Now let's see…how about like this," Kuja started.

"How are you my lady?" Kuja asked in the lowest voice possible.

"No…I sound like me still, but in whispers," Kuja said distressed. "Let's try this again. Maybe I should change my speech."

Kuja swallowed and thought for a few minutes and spoke again, "The da'y is kinda beautiful."

He almost wracked his head onto the wardrobe, "To think I must go through this. How is that despicable Zidane ever converse with words that no one can understand?"

Kuja regained control of his temper, and nodded to himself, "I can do it. It's only words. I am not changing myself. I am only helping myself by training myself to become a better actor."

Kuja gave a sigh. He checked himself in the mirror. He stared at the dark shadows of his face created by the hood hovering over his head. _It's time to take a quick visit to Lindblum. _

Kuja clapped his hands together twice and called his servant.

Kuja offered his hand, "It's time to have a little stroll. Remember everything you see Gallery. Take note of anything that intrigues you."

Kuja stood at the opening of the cave and called for his dragon. The creature swooped down to Kuja and bent its neck and back down for Kuja to get on. Kuja got on first and helped Gallery up. Kuja whispered something in Terra to the dragon and they were off. Gallery stared down and saw mist everywhere.

Kuja noticed her wondering eyes and began to speak, "You were given a soul with the use of the mist, Gallery. Most of the mist is gone now, but there are always plenty of mists floating around on Mist Continent. Even after _they _liberated a huge amount of the mists."

The puppet girl's eyes gazed down some more and took a sudden hold onto Kuja when the dragon beast leaped into the air to avoid a massive cliff. Wind pushed Kuja's hood back, and struck Gallery by surprise. She closed her eyes to keep from being blinded by the swarming mists and harsh arctic wind. Kuja felt a few extra pounds of weight behind him and turned his neck to see what it was. He saw Gallery holding onto him tight, and his lips tugged into a smile. He reached out to her with his right hand and caressed her hair gently and placed the hood over his head once more. The puppet reopened her eyes softly and slowly when the wind abated. She touched the spot of hair where Kuja stroked and didn't understand why he did that, but she knew it was important in some way she didn't understand.

Lindblum was in sight, and with one word the dragon landed far from the eyes of Lindblum, and dropped Kuja off. Kuja saw one lock of his hair fell loose from the covering of his hood and pushed it back into place delicately. He took Gallery's hand. She gave a hop and almost toppled over Kuja.

Kuja supported her and a hint of amusement could be seen in his eyes. _Looks like my puppet might be air sick. _The two walked in a line with Kuja in the lead and Gallery close behind. The gates of Lindblum opened wide to admit them. Kuja thought as he breathed in the warm and welcoming air only Lindblum could offer _Finally the taste of life. _Gallery took steady steps in getting in, her eyes wandered all about Lindblum sites. Even the slightest movement aroused her such as that of a house mouse. She never saw other people before. They came in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Some wore pink dresses, others wore feathery hats, while others still had metal plates and boots on. She watched them all. Pumpkins and squashes on display, red and white trinkets on sell, she observed her surroundings. Perhaps she felt the feeling of curiosity wonder or perhaps she was only copying Kuja's movements. Kuja knew this place well, but so much has changed in his period of time gone. He remembered a few food stands and clothes stands and realized they weren't there anymore, or the same merchants were now replaced with their descendents. He was curious as Gallery if she was even in a speck of curiosity.

Gallery looked up at Kuja suddenly, almost as if she was snapped from a dream when he tapped her kindly on the shoulder.

Kuja spoke, "Let's go Gallery. You can go sight seeing later after we get our supplies."

She nodded, but appeared to be only half listening, because the cries of young girls her age caught her attention, but she looked away from them and entered a food store with her master.

Kuja picked up a few things from each shelf or box, and began placing them into a food bag. He stopped piling his food bag with food when he couldn't hold anymore weight. _I knew this would happen. More than one trip must be made to get enough food supplies to last us a month. _

Kuja bit his lower lips and shrugged the thought aside. _I will come back again today. If not tomorrow, the food I hold now is enough to last us for another five days, but if we eat less than we usually do then perhaps ten days. _

The girl at the counter weighed and counted the food Kuja had in his bag and said warmly, "That would be 4200 gils please."

Kuja took a bag of gils out and paid the counter girl. The counter girl bowed and thanked him.

Gallery gawked at the food Kuja held and noticed there were some fruits and vegetable she never saw before. They walked out of the store, and Kuja monitored the clock on a building and said, "Let's go Gallery. We will drop our food back home and then come back some other time."

The puppet girl listened, but did not listen. She eyed the flags hanging on the brick walls. She followed the flags wave from left to right, and from right to left. Kuja liked the fact she was interested, but he didn't want to get out of line of what was to be done at Lindblum, but he thought it through again. He came to give her an experience of outside life, and it wouldn't hurt to have her stay longer, but isn't today enough. Too much of something is also bad. Kuja felt the weight of the bag slowly bring his body down. He whispered to his puppet, "Do not worry Gallery. We will come again. I might bring you to Lindblum later today." On hearing that she had her full attention on Kuja. Together they met up with the dragon and went back to the cave.

**I know I haven't been writing for a long time, but I had so many test and exams the last few months. I hope to write more than what you all read so far. I am thankful for all the reviews and comments posted. They are always an inspiration for me to improve or continue to write.**


End file.
